The Center for Clinical Epidemiology and Biostatistics (CCEB) of the University of Pennsylvania (Penn) School of Medicine (SOM) resubmits this proposal to continue an innovative and successful pre-doctoral training program in cancer biostatistics. The objective of this program is to train individuals to be rigorous and independent academic investigators able to use the range of approaches in biostatistics to address questions in cancer research. The program is specifically built upon existing collaborative relationships among biostatistics, statistics, and cancer research faculty in the CCEB and Department of Biostatistics and Epidemiology (DBE), the Abramson Cancer Center (ACC), and Wharton's Department of Statistics (STAT) at Penn. This pre-doctoral training program for PhD students in Statistics and Biostatistics who have advanced to the dissertation stage of their training, provides didactic training in fundamental skills, methodologies, and principles of biostatistics, with emphasis on the areas of most importance to cancer research. Trainees are required to obtain a strong background in substantive areas related to cancer through participation in research seminars and a series of interdisciplinary courses in cancer research and cancer biology that examine methodologic issues, scientific approaches, technologies, concepts, and applications of statistical approaches in cancer research. Specifically, the training program is designed to: 1) provide in-depth knowledge of the biostatistical techniques appropriate to cancer research;2) provide research experiences with mentors in both biostatistics and cancer research;and 3) provide an inter-disciplinary infrastructure, bringing together faculty and students in the CCEB, DBE, ACC, and STAT, designed to support graduate education in cancer biostatistics. The strengths of the program are its training program in biostatistics, including comprehensive course offerings available to students;the wide-ranging experience of the biostatistics faculty in multiple areas of biostatistics methods and cancer research;the commitment of the faculty to collaborative research and training;the established teaching program in Statistics offered by the Wharton School;the long history of successful clinical research training programs offered by the CCEB;and the existing collaborative links among CCEB and DBE faculty in biostatistics and epidemiology, the ACC, and STAT. The resources available to students include a broad array of ongoing research projects, including clinical trials, observational studies, translational research, and experimental studies. Penn's commitment to collaborative research and training and the broad range of expertise and experiences of faculty participating in this training program provide an ideal environment for this training program.